Stay A Chalek Songfic to Stay by Hurts
by Amazingxgracex325
Summary: It's been weeks since everything happened and Chloe and Alek stopped talking. Every time they get close to getting somewhere, one of them always walks away and the other never has the courage to say "Stay".One shot to "Stay" by Hurts.


**So I decided not to do a series, but I'll keep making one shots. I almost made this a regular one shot, but I figured this was fine the way it is. Anyways, I hope you like it. Here it is. Songfiction to stay by hurts.**

Stay

Chloe POV

It's been weeks since Alek and I last talked. Weeks since Brian died, and since Alek found out. Jasmine, she's survived and recovered, but our pride is in chaos as she tries to compromise and take orders while keeping us all safe. Obviously, I've tried to talk to Alek since the hour after it all happened. He had simply taken me to his apartment and walked away as healers surrounded me. I approached him again and again, but it was no use. Had I hurt him that horribly?

Aside from the entire apology spcheal, I had so much to talk to him about. He didn't know that I had felt for him since day one. That, although they were small at first, I had always felt butterflies when I was around him. How was he ever supposed to know that I need him, even love him? Still, after everything I've gone through, I don't know what to think anymore. I'm guess, I'm just lost.

_**My whole life waiting for the right time  
>To tell you how I feel.<br>Know I try to tell you that I need you.  
>Here I am without you.<br>I feel so lost but what can I do?  
>'Cause I know this love seems real<br>But I don't know how to feel.**_

The next day, as I woke up in my new room in Alek's apartment (Valentina's old room), I rose with ambition and purpose. Marching over to Alek's room, I knocked. I heard a sigh of exhaustion. Swiftly, the door opened. It was then that I finally noticed how much this had all affected Alek too. His body was beaten up and the bandages on his arm from the fight were soaked. His eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep. He was a mess

"What?" He asked, anger and sleepyness evident in his voice.

"I need to talk to you, and you're not allowed to avoid it anymore. This is important," I demanded, while still pleading at the same time.

He stepped out his room and looked at me wearily. He walked back in his room and shut the door, returning a minute later in a t-shirt and jeans. I had forgotten that I was in my pajamas. Blushing, I pointed towards my room, and ran over there to change quickly. I hurriedly threw on a t-shirt and jeans like Alek had, since I felt no need to dress up to talk with him. Running back, I found he was already headed downstairs. I followed him out until we had reached the park. It was early morning and we were both exhausted.

"Before you walk away or yell, please let me finish," I looked over as he nodded his head, "I never should have said what I said. But you need to understand how hard it was to know the only bridge I had left to complete normal was Brian. I had feelings for him, I'll admit, but nothing compared to what I've realized I've always felt for you. If you think I'm doing this because you're my only option, think again. It just took a tragedy to see what was in front of me all along. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and maybe I don't deserve you, but I deserved to be heard out."

Alek stared blankly at me for a moment, making sure I was done before he looked me square in the eyes and said, "I didn't owe you anything. I sure don't now ,either. Let me paint a picture for you of this: I saved you in hopes of winning your heart and did everything you asked, but as soon as Brian came along, I was nothing. now, I've watched you pick him over me , and the only time you don't is when he's not even a valid option. You and I, whatever it was, is done. I will never be able to forgive you, and if I do, it will only be because I can't stand to see you suffer, over anything," I stood there dazed as he walked away and the tears I had held in fell. If only I could say it, scream it to the whole world. If only I could tell him to stay._**  
><strong>__**  
>We say goodbye in the pouring rain<br>And I break down as you walk away.  
>Stay, stay.<br>'Cause all my life I felt this way  
>But I could never find the words to say<br>Stay, stay.  
><strong>_

Alek POV

Everything had been okay, even great, since Chloe came along. She was the game changer that changed peoples lives on accident. I had fallen for her, and it was like Jasmine said, it had clouded my judgement. Before any of this "Uniter business", I had felt pretty alone, and she had been something to make me aware of what I was really doing. She was training at one a.m. and rooftops at night. She was reckless and caring. I was so close. And now it was over.

As I walked home, in no rush to see Chloe who had probably run homw, I heard footsteps. They were soft at first, and going in all different directions as if they didn't know where to go. Then, they became louder and a voice was heard. Chloe. Chloe was calling for me, searching for me. I walked on, not to be played again. She had to have known all along that I wasn't just there all the time because it was my job. Paul had even told her. But now my heart could take no more pain and my patience was growing thin.

_**Alright, everything is alright**_

_**Since you came along  
>And before you<br>I had nowhere to run to  
>Nothing to hold on to<br>I came so close to giving it up.  
>And I wonder if you know<br>How it feels to let you go?**_

Finally, Chloe caught up to me and stopped me, spinning me around to face her. There were tears pouring down her face, yet the only emotion readable on mine was rage. Seeing that , her expression changed and I know so did what she planned on saying.

"You really didn't care enough to be sad? You say I put you through so much, and the only thing you can feel towards me is anger? Maybe you don't understand: this isn't something that I just decided. I thought about this and what it could do if I told you all of this or if I waited for it to blow over. Im my head, I'm not supposed to talk to you until at least next month when what I said is gone. But I couldn't stand it," she spat the words at me with such anger and betrayal, "I couldn't stand to be away from you and watch you do this alone. Now here I come and practically beg for your forgiveness, and you don't have enough emotion, 'I guess', to feel sorry or regret what we've both said. News for you: I'm done trying. If you ever want to fix this, you can, but I'm so over trying to get you to be pleased with me when you don't even know how you feel. I do… And it's not enough, I suppose. Goodbye Alek." Her voive lowered to a whisper as she realized what she said was final and I wasn't making a move to change that.

I watched her walk away as the rain that had threatened to fall since the early morning, fell. I should have said something, anything. But I didn't know what to say and there seemed to be no changing her mind._**  
><strong>__**  
>You say goodbye in the pouring rain<br>And I break down as you walk away.  
>Stay, stay.<br>'Cause all my life I felt this way  
>But I could never find the words to say<br>Stay, stay.  
><strong>_

Chloe POV

I hadn't meant to say that to him. Nor had I meant to run from him like that. I was the one that wanted to make amends, and I had still somehow managed to screw it up.

When I reached the apartment, I turned my key in the lock slowly, biding my time before I had to seem him again. Now that I thought about it, his anger (and maybe jealously), was justified. Had I been hurt like that, not once but twice, I'd be angry too.

Finally, with a heave, I pushed the sticky door open to find Alek wasn't even home. Sighing, I trudged over to my room and checked the clock. It was already nearing 2 p.m. I hadn't eaten yet, I realized at the same time my stomach let out a growl. I walked back out of my room and into the kitchen, searching for a snack to hold me over until dinner. I wasn't all that hungry right now, or more so, I felt sick.

In the fridge, I noticed a post-it note on a Tupperware container filled with French silk pie. That's my favorite, I thought while pulling it out. The note on it was from Alek, and it was dated last night. It read:

_Chloe,_

_I thought you might want some of your all-time favorite desert. I just got it tonight, so it should still be fresh. If you don't want it, give it to Jasmine. I had to practically fight her off. _

_-Alek_

_P.S. This doesn't mean I forgive you._

I smiled. He hadn't let Jasmine, our new pride leader and his sister, have pie all because he wanted me, a person he currently hates, to have it? I knew he had meant that last part as a joke, and that he had been on the verge of coming to me himself to fix this. Each thing I learned about what he really felt, it made me feel even more sick (both lovesick and sick sick).Still, I knew my mouth running like it did had changed the situation again. Grabbing a fork, I took the pie and went back in my room to eat it.

Two or three hours later, I heard Alek come in and go to his own room. I debated going to talk to him, but I figured now wasn't the time. After eating an actual dinner, alone mind you, I spent the rest of the night watching and reading Nicholas Sparks' stories.

The next day, in the afternoon when I was still laying on the couch in the living room reading, a hand stealthily swept away my book. My head darted up, only to meet the eyes of none other than Alek Petrov. He looked like he had something to say.

"Can I have my book back please?" I asked, more so to get him talking than wanting my book.

He held fast to my book and ran out the window, running until we again hit the park. I had chased him, of course, since I knew it was what he wanted me to do.

"Alek, I'm having strange shades of déjà vu here. Care to explain why you took my book and why you nrought me here again?"

Would he change his mind?

"I, I don't know why I did. I thought I had something to say to you, but I really don't… I guess I just wanted you to know that I'm still here to protect you and be your friend, even if that's all you and I ever know how to be. I'm sorry that I had to take you way out here to say that," he said sorrowfully before turning to go. This really was déjà vu.

Why couldn't he have said that he wanted to be with me. Did he really think we just weren't able to be together? Would he really walk away again? Then, without me really knowing what I was doing, I muttered out a word that I could scarely hear myself.

"Stay." When I saw Alek whip around to face me I added a "Please". With only that cue, he ran towards me and embraced me in a hug, looking at me with wonder.

_**So you change your mind  
>And say you're mine.<br>Don't leave tonight  
>Stay.<br>**_

_**Say goodbye in the pouring rain  
>And I break down as you walk away.<br>Stay, stay.  
>'Cause all my life I felt this way<br>But I could never find the words to say  
>Stay, stay.<br>**_

"Why? After all we've gone through, why now?" he asked, still holding me.

"Because you can only watch someone you love walk away so many times before you can't stand it anymore," I answered honestly.

"So you love me, King? Well, I must say, it's not a shock. I am quite hard to resist," he smirked as each smug word came out of his mouth.

"Good to have you back, Alek." I was smiling.

"Just so you know, I love you too," he added in before he kissed me gently._**  
><strong>__**  
>Stay with me, stay with me,<br>Stay with me, stay with me,  
>Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.<strong>_

And that, my friends, is the story of true love. Of growing friendship put to the test. Of mothers worrying over their daughters. Of life. My nine lives as Chloe King. Don't think it's over; I just decided to turn the page once and for all.

**Well there it is since I decided not to do the series, I just don't have the time right now. I hope you liked it. I figured that the end was like how Chloe was retelling it to us and she's showing how she moves on past the grip she's had on her old human life. Again, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
